disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Charlotte La Bouff
Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff é uma bela e extravagante sulista, a filha de rico Eli La Bouff e melhor amiga de Tiana em A Princesa e o Sapo. Personalidade Desde a infância, Charlotte tinha tudo que adorava e sempre foi dado tudo o que ela queria, e, assim, ganhou uma personalidade muito mimada e superficial, agindo de uma forma egocêntrica, agindo como uma bela debutante. Ela sempre sonhou em se casar com um príncipe e viver uma vida de contos de fadas, assim usaria belos vestidos de princesa, como uma menina, feito para ela por Eudora, a melhor costureira de Nova Orleães, que também vem a ser a mãe de sua melhor amiga Tiana. Ela é uma diva inocente, implusiva, cheia de coragem e reflexos. Ela não mostra má vontade por Tiana, embora o príncipe Naveen queria se casar com Tiana em vez dela, e ela beija o príncipe em forma de sapo para ela, mesmo que ela não vai conseguir se casar com Naveen, pensando que ela é a princesa que deve beijar o sapo para quebrar o encanto. Papel no filme Quando Charlotte era uma menina, seu pai comprou roupas para sua filha com a melhor costureira em Nova Orleães - A mãe de Tiana, Eudora. Apesar de ser de duas origens muito diferentes, as duas meninas se tornaram amigas muito próximas. Sendo amiga de Tiana, ela está sempre tentando ajudá-la e, ao mesmo tempo ela está ansiosa para conhecer o príncipe Naveen. Ela paga Tiana uma soma considerável com antecedência para trabalhar no seu de baile de máscaras, o que significa que Tiana pode finalmente se dar ao luxo de comprar seu restaurante. No baile de máscaras dos La Bouff, Charlotte estava insistindo sobre o fato de que o príncipe Naveen ainda tinha que aparecer, e quando finalmente ele o fez, ele e Charlotte dançaram juntos. Quando as roupas de Tiana foram sujas em um acidente na festa de La Bouff, Charlotte não hesitou em emprestar-lhe um de seus muitos vestidos bonitos, e foi realmente lisonjeiro de sua parte. Este vestido, junto com uma tiara, foi a razão pela qual o príncipe Naveen, um sapo na época, pensava que Tiana era uma princesa, achando que seu beijo iria quebrar o feitiço dele. Mais tarde, Naveen - Lawrence disfarçado - a pediu em casamento, e Charlotte imediatamente aceitou e decidiu que o casamento aconteceria no carnaval no dia seguinte. Quando Tiana e Naveen estão em Mama Odie, eles são informados de que apenas um beijo de uma princesa vai transformá-los de volta como os seres humanos, e que desde que Eli La Bouff é o rei do carnaval, isso faz com que sua filha, Charlotte, seja uma princesa, mas apenas até meia-noite, quando o carnaval acaba. thumb|250px|Charlotte dançando com o irmão mais novo de Naveen.Depois de Lawrence ser descoberto e enviado para a prisão, o real Naveen encontra Charlotte e diz a ela sua história. Ela concorda alegremente em beijá-lo, e também com o pedido de Naveen de que quando se casarem, ela daria a Tiana o dinheiro para comprar o seu restaurante. No entanto, Tiana, que tinha ouvido Naveen conversando de Charlotte, apareceu e disse a Naveen que seu sonho não estaria completo sem ele. Charlotte fica tocada pelo amor entre eles e diz a Tiana que ela vai beijar Naveen para ela, para que possam estar juntos como seres humanos. Mas antes que eles possam, o relógio bate meia-noite. Ela é vista com Tiana e Naveen no (segundo) casamento, em que ela pega o buquê jogado por sua melhor amiga. Ela é vista pela última vez no restaurante de Tiana, dançando com o irmão de seis anos e cinco meses de Naveen. Outras aparições ''Disney's Believe'' Charlotte se junta a Tiana e Naveen, que auxiliam Mama Odie em ajudar um pai sério a acreditar em magia. O show ao vivo pode ser visto a bordo do navio de cruzeiro Disney Dream. ''Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream'' Charlotte pode ser vista em torno da abertura do segmento de A Princesa e o Sapo. Ela vive um papel idêntico ao seu papel no filme. Trivialidades *Charlotte parece ter hiperatividade das glândulas sudoríparas quando ela está nervosa. *Charlotte carinhosamente chama Tiana de "Ti", enquanto Tiana chama ela de "Lottie". *Sua aparência é baseada no ícone pop Marilyn Monroe. *Charlotte, em uma arte conceito inicial, é muito semelhante a Rosalina da franquia Super Mario Bros. *Charlotte é exclusiva para seu papel no filme como ela é entre dois arquétipos. Apesar de ser ao mesmo tempo extremamente rica e mimada, ela não é um vilão no filme - ou mesmo retratada como uma pessoa má. Ela é muito gentil e generosa, e é a melhor amiga de Tiana durante todo o filme, assim como sendo muito favorável, deixando Naveen no baile para cuidar de Tiana, cujo vestido foi arruinado e estava muito chateada. Ela também aceitou o fato de que Tiana e Naveen estão apaixonados, e deixou eles viverem felizes para sempre. *Sua mãe não é mostrada ou mencionada no filme, o que pode significar que ela faleceu, permitindo que Charlotte seja relacionada com a dor de Tiana sobre a perda de seu pai, o que poderia explicar a sua boa amizade. *Ela aparece como um personagem jogável no video game The Princess and the Frog. *Tanto ela quanto Tiana bateram em Naveen com um livro, quando ele se apresentou como um sapo. *Como uma menina, Charlotte era dona de um gato de estimação chamado Marcel, mas como um adulto, ela possuía um basset hound chamado Stella. Isso nunca explicou o que aconteceu com Marcel durante o período de tempo, mas se você olhar e ouvir atentamente durante o início, você pode ver Paizão puxando Stella do bolso de forma aleatória, é possível que ela deu Marcel quando Stella chegou, ou que o gato morreu algum tempo depois. *Ela é a segunda melhor amiga humana de uma princesa da Disney, sendo a primeira Nakoma em Pocahontas e Pocahontas 2 - Uma Jornada para o Novo Mundo. Categoria:Personagens de A Princesa e o Sapo Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Personagens americanos Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Personagens ricos Categoria:Disney Princesas não-oficiais Categoria:Sobrinhas Categoria:Princesas Ajudantes